


Honeynort Fanfics

by PuppetxJeremy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon/Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, OC/cannon - Freeform, Oc/Oc/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetxJeremy/pseuds/PuppetxJeremy
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots i wrote for helping with mental health





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Honey and I'm hoping you enjoy this Selfship book

So there is going to have many different Chapters, so don't worry! please don't harass me for what i write.


	2. The begining of madness(tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey gets involved in the Keyblade War and causes what will be the Xehanort Saga

(Trigger warning for death, violence, and blood)  
Ripley ran inbetween her two fighting friends. She believee they could solve this without violence. She knew they could. This was her fatal mistake

"Kaito! Kate! Stop fighting, we can settle this another way!" Rip said, standing inbetween the two crazed wielders, who werent planning to stop

"Ripley! get out of there!" Xehanort yelled from behind her, trying to rush over to get her out of the situation she was in.

He was too late

"Rip look out!" Xehanort yelled, seeing kaito and kate prepare to attack each other again.

Xehanort became stiff. Ripley was stabbed with not one, but two keyblades. she couldnt.have survived that. Rip was stabbed through her chest in front and her lower body from the back. the keys slowly pulled from her body, and she fell to the floor. She quickly went limp, in so much pain, but shr couldnt move, and she was bleeding out

by the time xehanort reached her, she was almost dead. He tried to patch her out to no avail, the love of his life was dead and gone.  
he sat there for a long time, holding her hand and putting pressing on the wounds until....

Her body went cold.


End file.
